The dumbbell is type of free weight that is used in weight training as it can be used individually or in pairs depending upon the type of exercise. In order to account for many different exercises and user requirements, actual weight of the dumbbell normally ranges from 5 pounds to 150 pounds. The weight number of the fixed-weight dumbbell is generally shown in the both side weights of the dumbbell so that the users can identify the correct weight for each dumbbell. However, after usage and placement back to the dumbbell rack, the weight number arbitrarily land on the dumbbell rack at random position or many random orientations, more often than not, leaving the weight number in a position that is hard to read or possibly even totally hidden. If the dumbbells display a company logo or custom artworks, the dumbbells can be affected with the same aforementioned problem thus creating an unattractive surrounding. Since the aforementioned problems can apply for many different dumbbells, users or employees of a commercial gym have to continuously rearranged these fixed-weight dumbbells in order to keep upright that weight number and/or logo of the fixed-weight dumbbell. Since the rearrangement of fixed-weight dumbbells is time consuming, users can lose valuable time that can be utilized for exercising and commercial gym have to allocate labor cost that can be utilized to improve the facility.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a dumbbell with revolving counterweight to keep upright a logo and weight-number. More specifically, the present invention utilizes gravitational force to keep upright the logo and weight-number during usage and storage of the dumbbells. A counterweight plate that is rotatably and removably mounted to each side of the fixed-weight dumbbell by a shoulder bolt allows the logo and weight-number to revolve around the shoulder bolt. Since, the logo and weight-number always stays upright and display as they are originally intended to do so, the present invention eliminates labor cost/time for commercial gyms and saves time for users.